Houston's Blanket
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Something happens to Houston's beloved blanket. Also find out the aftermath of Nick's car accident. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank JennaTN for giving me this idea! I hope I did the idea justice!

Houston's Blanket

"Oh no." Jackie said as she looked into her washing machine.

"Nicky, come up here." She called.

"Yeah?" Nick asked as he appeared in the doorway.

He'd been home from the hospital for a week following his car accident and although his arm was still in a splint and his knee was still really sore he was feeling more like his old self every day.

The kids' reaction to Nick's accident had been priceless. Nick let Jasmine, Houston, and Johnna play doctor on him and by the time they were done they'd used up an entire box of band aides, covering every inch of the non-bruised side of his face. All three of the kids had a blast _making_ _daddy feel better_ and it had provided Jackie with some priceless pictures.

Karlie on the other hand at first wanted nothing to do with Nick after the accident, Jackie theorized it was because Nick looked terrifying thanks to one half of his face being black and blue. Whatever the reason, Karlie would scream bloody murder every time Nick would come near her. It hurt Nick's feelings but Karlie was just a baby, he couldn't possibly expect her to understand what had happened. After a few days though Karlie warmed back up to Nick and would once again sit on his lap or smile every time she saw him. He was glad things were back to normal.

"Look what the washer did to Houston's blanket." She said with a sigh as she held up the completely shredded blanket.

"That's not good." Nick told her.

"No it's not, what are we going to do? He'll be devastated."

"Can you fix it?" Nick asked.

"Fix this? Are you crazy?" she asked as she once again held it up so he could see it.

"Yeah, I guess that can't be fixed."

"Do you feel up to staying home with the kids alone for a bit?" Jackie asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." He told her.

"Ok then I'm going to go see if I can find another blanket like this one." Jackie told him. She grabbed her car keys and her purse and left the house.

She came back four hours later carrying a large sack. She looked like she had just survived a tornado.

"Did you find one?" Nick asked.

"Yep, I had to go to every store I could think of, I'm exhausted, and my feet hurt but I finally got an exact replica." She said with a triumphant grin on her face as she held up the bag.

"That a girl." Nick told her as he returned the smile.

"How are you doing?" Jackie asked.

"Good, the kids and I have just been hanging out." He responded.

"Did you guys eat anything?"

"I warmed up the left over Mac and cheese in the fridge for the kids, I didn't eat though."

"Did you feed Karlie?"

"Yep I made her a bottle. That was tricky with one arm but feeding her was easy, I just handed Jasmine the bottle and told her to bring it to me in the living room, then I just picked Karlie up with my good arm and hauled her into the living room and sat down on the couch with her and fed her." Nick said with a grin on his face.

"Good job dear." Jackie said with a chuckle.

"Me help dada." Jasmine said as she looked at her mother, having overheard the conversation.

"Good job sweetheart, you are such a good big sister." Jackie praised the little girl.

Jasmine smiled proudly and then got back to combing her dolls hair.

"Let me put this away and then I'll make you a sandwich." Jackie told Nick as she left the room.

She came back a few minutes later with a turkey sandwich on a plate and potato chips on the side. She handed Nick the plate.

"Thank you. Don't you want one?" He asked.

"Yeah mine's still out in the kitchen." She replied.

He nodded and then took a bite.

"I'm sorry Jackie." He said suddenly.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"I'm the one that should be taking care of you right now, not the other way around." He said, feeling guilty, even though he knew it wasn't his fault.

"Yep, you are a terrible husband." She told him playfully before stealing a potato chip off of his plate.

She then went into the kitchen so she could eat her sandwich.

With Nick's accident and her bouts of morning sickness the usually happy and healthy couple were a sight for sore eyes but they were managing and fortunately Jackie hadn't experienced terrible morning sickness, just a few instances of a sudden need to throw up.

After Jackie ate her lunch she sat around in the living room with everyone else until it was time to give the kids their baths.

When they were all bathed she got them in their pajamas and then read them a story before tucking them in for the night.

"Bankey?" Houston asked as he looked around and noticed his beloved blanket was not on his bed.

"I'll go get it sweetheart." Jackie told him.

Jackie went into her room where she had put the blanket, still in its package. She opened it and took it into his room, she held her breath, hoping that Houston wouldn't notice it wasn't the original one.

"Bankey." He exclaimed happily as he grabbed it from Jackie and snuggled it close to him.

Jackie smiled with relief.

"Goodnight little buddy, mommy loves you." She said before leaning over and giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Love mama." He told her which always melted her heart.

After that she went downstairs into the living room to check on Nick. He was asleep on the couch so Jackie went upstairs and got into the linen closet, grabbed one of their spare blankets and carried it downstairs. She gently covered his legs with the blanket before going upstairs so she could get ready for bed herself, she was very tired and her feet were aching. She wasn't in bed for five minutes before she feel asleep.

The End!

P.S A couple of you wanted to see what the kids' reaction would be to Nick's accident so that is why I put a snippet about that in there, just in case that seemed like it was a little random, I thought I better explain! Thanks for reading!


End file.
